millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Australia)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was Australian version of game show, based off on British version Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from 1999 to 2006 in Nine Network. Hosted by Eddie McGuire. 11-question and 15-question and 16-question formats From 1999 to 2000 beginning with an eleven question format starting at $1,000, this was later changed to 15 and offered a top prize of $1 million. However, in the 2007 revision of the show, the new maximum prize money on offer is $5 million, however in the 2009 revision the top prize reverted to $1 million. 2007 format The series ran for its scheduled 6 episodes from October, 22 to November 26 ,2007. The most notable change to the format is the addition of a bonus 16th question, which is worth $5,000,000. After answering question 15 correctly, they have the option of going for the bonus question. If the contestant gives the correct answer, he or she will win $5 million (the largest top prize in the history of Australian TV game shows). However, if an incorrect answer is given, then his or her winnings will plummet down to only $32,000; a devastating $968,000 loss. 2010 format On 27 February 2010, a prime time special called Whizz Kids: Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was broadcast in which teams of students tried to win up to $1,000,000 for their school. Another episode was broadcast on 6 March 2010. Money Trees Top Prize Winners * Rob "Coach" Fulton - $1,000,000 (October 17, 2005) * Martin Flood - $1,000,000 (November 14, 2005) $500 000 Winners * Trevor Sauer - $500,000 (September 4, 2000) * William Laing - $500,000 (October 16, 2000) * Dave and Denise Moser - $500,000 (June 2001) * Maria McCabe - $500,000 (April 8, 2002) * Molly Meldrum - $500,000 (April 28, 2003) * Andrew Lockett - $500,000 (September 8, 2003) * Scott Smith - $500,000 (October 4, 2004) * Shane Warne and Trevor Sauer - $500,000 (February 14, 2005) * Clifford Plumpton - $500,000 (June 27, 2005) * Yael Blinco - $500,000 (November 21, 2005) $250 000 Winners * Paddy Spooner - $250,000 (April 28, 1999) * Brett McDonald - $250,000 (July 3, 2000) * Rob & Loretta Valenda - $250,000 (March 12, 2001) * Christopher Fare - $250,000 (May 13, 2002) * Bill Copland - $250,000 (June 10, 2002) * Tony Barber - $250,000 (August 12, 2002) * Jonathan Evans - $250,000 (May 26, 2003) * Tim Serisier - $250,000 (June 2, 2003) * David Morgan - $250,000 (March 8, 2004) * Rowan McGullicuddy - $250,000 (June 28, 2004) * Kay Balzer - $250,000 (2004) * Christopher Connolly - $250,000 (2005) * Henry Kiss - $250,000 (November 26, 2007) $125 000 Winners * Rick Bowman - $125,000 (July 10, 2000) * Tony and John Koutsonikolas' - $125,000 (March 6, 2010) $32 000 Winners * Michael McLean - $32,000 (2000) (7th question wrong) * Marga Lumbers - $32,000 (July 2000) * Red Symons - $32,000 (14th question wrong) * Mickey Pragnell - $32,000 (2004) (13th question wrong) * Tony Egan - $32,000 (April 3, 2006) $1 000 Winners * Dane Edna - $1,000 (9th question wrong) $0 Winners * Richard Hatch - (October 19, 2000) (4th question wrong) * Richard - (November 20, 2000) (5th question wrong) * Trivia * Red Symons is the only one contestant in a celebrity special, has answered the 14th ($500,000) question incorrectly, losing $218,000 and leaving with only $32,000. Hot Seat *Millionaire now runs as a Millionaire Hot Seat format in Australia. See that page for more information. Category:Article stubs Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions